Automotive vehicles, especially sport utility vehicles, pickup trucks and vans, require periodic service of the viscous fan clutch assembly or water pump. The viscous fan clutch is coupled to the water pump shaft with a threaded coupling. This shaft is free wheeling, and must be held to prevent its rotation when connecting or disconnecting the shaft to the viscous fan clutch. The common method of removing the viscous fan clutch is to hold the water pump pulley stationary with a crowfoot style wrench. Then, using an open-ended wrench holding the threaded coupling the viscous fan clutch, with an opposite turning motion, unthread the viscous fan clutch from the water pump threaded shaft. Typically, this open-ended wrench has a size of, for example, 32 millimeter (mm), 36 mm, 40 mm, and 48 mm. The water pump shaft may be right or left hand threaded. Thus viscous fan clutch may be removed and replaced. The water pump pulleys are held to the water pump by a number of bolts. These bolts are usually in a group of four, five or even more, and their heads extend from the surface of the water pump pulley. The heads of these bolts are accessed and held by a specially designed wrench such as a crowfoot style wrench. This enables the open-ended wrench to remove or replace the viscous fan clutch. The water pump pulley crowfoot style wrench commonly used are designed specifically to a particular bolt head pattern and size found on the water pump pulleys. There consequently can be up to eight or more different designs of these water pump holding crowfoot style wrenches as numerous manufacturers use their own designs of water pumps, bolt patterns, and viscous fan clutch assemblies.